livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tsaaruk(BIGB)
Basic Information 200px|right Race: 1/2 Orc Class: Barbarian Level: 1st Experience: 1089 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CG Languages: Common Orc Deity: Torglarok, the Heart of Fire, bringer of magma and earth. First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19 +4 (13 pts) +2 racial DEX: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CON: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments ('Max-2') HP: 15 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Barbarian 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (2) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +5 = (2) + CON (2) + Resilient Trait (1) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments War Hammer: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, Type B Hand Axe: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x3, Type S Dagger: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type P or S Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (thrown) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10' range, Type P or S Light Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80' range, Type P Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 to one Ability score, taken in (Str) Size: Medium Normal Speed: Base speed of 30 feet. Barbarian increases to 40'. Favored Class: Barbarian (+1 HP taken once) Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. Class Features Barbarian (favored class) Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies: All orcs know greataxes and falchions. Barbarians are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: +10 feet Rage: 4 + con mod rounds per day. Two more rounds / day for each level above 1. +4 strength, +4 constitution, +2 on will saves, -2 on AC. Feats Athletic(1st Lvl): +1 on climb and swim Traits Capable(General): Survival-childhood was tough, and hunger was a constant companion living off the land in the wild. +1 bonus to Survival checks, and Survival is always a class skill. Resilient(Regional): Fortitude-Growing up in the unforgiving wilds often forced to subsist on food and water from doubtful sources. You’ve built up your mettle as a result, and gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Barbarian 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 9 1 3 4 -1 +2 athletic Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 1 0 * -1 +2 half-orc Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 5 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -1 0 * 0 -1 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival 6 1 3 1 +1 trait Swim 9 1 3 4 -1 +2 athletic Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather armor 10 gp 15 lb Light Wooden Shield 3 gp 5 lb Hand Axe 6 gp 3 lb War Hammer 12 gp 5 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp - lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Hemp Rope 1 gp 10 lb Tent 10 gp 20 lb Trail Rations x5 2.5 gp 5 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Coins Potion CLW x4 200 gp 4 lb = Totals: 288.60 gp 85.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-116 117-233 234-350 Consumed or Destroyed Items 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 60 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 71 The Devil We Know: +809.83gp SP: 22 CP: 10 Career Earnings: 959.83gp Carried Inventory: -338.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 621.23gp Details Size:M Gender:M Age:15 Height:7' Weight:375 lbs Hair Color:Black Eye Color:Black Skin Color:Green Appearance: Demeanor: Background Born to a human slave of an orc tribe Tsaaruk was beaten near to death many times and finally left for dead at a very young age. Tsaaruk survived by following the tribe at a safe distance and scavenging its leftovers. Tsaaruk’s savage and meager existence made him strong and fierce as he fought off predators and took what he could find from the tribes scraps. Then one day a young warrior looking to prove his mettle hunted Tsaaruk and in a fierce battle leaving Tsaaruk nearly dead, again, and the young warrior brutally killed as Tsaaruk was overtaken in a rage, Tsaaruk knew he had to leave the tribe completely and find his own life. Adventure Log XP Received: 1089 http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?336243-LPF-The-Devil-We-Know%7CThe Devil We Know The Devil We Know End Adventure – 1089 exp awarded 6/19/2013 End Adventure – 659.83 GP 3 potions CLW (150 gp value) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 19th, 2013) (Scott DeWar - non Judge) level 1 *Approval (April 20th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Devil We Know